The Mother Adventures
by BlueLakeKylie
Summary: Okay, so Claus is back from the dead, and he's now living in the Smash Mansion with Lucas and everyone Claus has gone crazy and has violence issues, Lucas has a secret dark side, Pit is obnoxious, Fallen is even more obnoxious, books are thrown, rooms explode, doors are kicked down, and many, MANY ridiculous things occur. This is going to go wonderfully.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me get one thing out there… this story was written out of complete boredom. You might not even consider it an actual story… but trust me, it's hilarious.**

**Yeah, it's in script form. I probably wouldn't have posted it if it wasn't so dang funny. And if you haven't played Mother 3, this will likely make no sense in some places. But then again, I've never played ANY of the Kid Icarus games, and Pit and Fallen are in this, so things happen…?**

**Um… I don't own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo or anything…?**

* * *

The Mother Adventures

(Crazy Reunion)

Lucas: Ness, t-that's enough…!

Claus: LUCAS! I'M BACK FROM THE… dead… (stares at Ness and Lucas, and Ness has Lucas pinned down on the floor while sitting on him) WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! (smashes Ness into the wall)

Ness: OW! What's your problem?!

Lucas: Claus, it's not-

Claus: (points) This one is GUILTY! (Endy reference!) I command you to LEAVE immediately!

Ness: Why do I have to listen to you?!

Lucas: Ness, I need to talk to him for a bit, will you please leave…?

Ness: Fine! But that still FREAKING HURT! (stomps out, goes across the hall, and then into his room)

(Lucas pauses and looks at the door that's lying on the ground with a hole in it)

Lucas: … Um…

Claus: Huh… (looks at cannon arm) Guess I came back from the dead with all my mechanical parts still here.

Lucas: You blew up my door!

Claus: Sorry. I'll make sure that gets replaced. Now what the heck was that?!

Lucas: Ness and I were trying out some karate move we learned, and I was getting really tired, so I was trying to get him to stop…

Claus: What kind of karate move looks like THAT?!

Lucas: One that exists…? (is massaging his wrist)

Claus: What happened?

Lucas: Um, Ness hurt it while-

Claus: HE HURT YOU?! THIS IS MADNESS! (walks out the door and blasts Ness's door down)

Ness: HEY!

Claus: Now that I did on purpose! (walks back into Lucas's room)

Ness: What's wrong with you?!

Lucas: Claus…

(Pit walks in)

Pit: RANDOM INTRUSION!

Claus: That only works if you're going to kick down the door!

Pit: Yeah, but it's already broken.

Lucas: So it's a good thing that it's not fixed yet, because Pit would break it again?

Pit: Kicking open doors doesn't break them, Lucas.

Lucas: It can break the latch!

(Ness stomps in)

Ness: FIX MY STUPID DOOR, ROBOT BOY!

Claus: IT'S JUST A LITTLE OF WHAT YOU DESERVE! (Overreaction much?)

Lucas: Guys, please stop, you might break more things!

Ness and Claus: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Lucas: It's my room!

Pit: Did something happen?

Lucas: NOPE! Be on your way! (pushes him into the hall and puts the broken door into the frame. It falls over again)

Pit: Really?

Lucas: Everything is _perfectly _fine! There's no need for you to tell anyone about this!

Pit: All right then…? (leaves)

(LATER…)

Pit: And then he told me everything was perfectly fine!

Link: So…?

Pit: Something is _definitely _wrong here. Just think about it! Lucas's twin brother suddenly came back to life! And Lucas never told me that his brother was _robotic_!

Link: Why should he? It doesn't have to do with you. I'm surprised he told you he even _has_ a brother.

Pit: You don't seem to care about anything!

Link: You care about everything too much. I'm sure he was just telling you to go away because you would tell everybody about his personal life.

(Suddenly they hear a crash. Ness and Claus roll down a set of nearby stairs leading to the Mother rooms, both of them covered with injuries)

Link: (slowly takes off sunglasses) Sweet mother of Nayru…

Peach: (skips up) All right, boys, no fighting in the lobby!

Claus: THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH YOU!

(Ness smacks Claus in the head with a yo-yo)

Claus: Oh, so now we're bringing out weapons?! BRING IT ON, PUNK! (arm turns into cannon) I would use my lightning sword, but I forgot where I put it!

Lucas: (runs down the stairs) This has been going on for fifteen minutes now, please stop!

Luigi: MAMA-MIA! HE'S GOT A CANNON ARM! RETREAT! (runs into a wall)

Claus: O_o

Lucas: Guys, there's definitely a better way to settle this!

Ness: Yeah, but if one of us gets a game over, we'll just come back to life no matter how hurt we are!

Lucas: All right, look! If people fight_ in _the arena, no one actually ends up getting hurt in the end! But if people fight _outside _the arena, real injury or _death _is possible!

(Ness and Claus pause)

Link: Oh, well _that _just makes it sound like they were fighting for fun.

Claus: You're talking about this building's arenas, right…?

Pit: Hold on a second, so is _that _why he came back to life?!

(Everybody looks at him)

Pit: Since they were on the battle screen…?

Claus: You mean me?

Pit: Yeah! You died in a battle screen, so you just got a game over screen and came back to life after pressing continue.

Link: Doesn't that only happen for the protagonist?

Lucas: But… he sort of… _killed himself_… (Even if that made sense, why would he come back to life and accept himself still being mechanical?)

Claus: Lucas, I thought I was being so terrible… But I realized that you would be completely hopeless without me.

Pit: So non-protagonists _can _come back to life after getting a game over?!

Claus: I don't know! I just kind of came back!

Ness: OUR BATTLE HASN'T ENDED YET!

Lucas: SHUT UP NESS!

(Ness freezes)

Lucas: GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Ness: But the robot kid blew up my door!

Lucas: _GO TO YOUR ROOM ANYWAY!_

Ness: Okay, geez… (leaves)

Peach: Goodness! I was worried they might tear apart the building! Thank you, Lucas!

Lucas: Whatever…

(Claus hugs him)

Claus: I realize what I did was really stupid, so I'm not going to leave you again.

(Half the people in the room "awww"d)

Link: Wait a second, but he can't stay here, he's not a playable character! Heck, he's not even in SSBB!

Zelda: (she's been here for a while) Give him a break, Link. You don't know what those two have been through.

Link: But if he were allowed to stay, Roy wouldn't have ever left, right?

Zelda: I said be quiet!

Link: But Roy was one of my friends!

Zelda: Shouldn't _Marth _be the one complaning about this?

Link: UH… I'm gonna go read that story I found earlier. (runs off cartoon style)

(The Crazy Hand and the Master Hand enter the room)

Master Hand: All right, what's going on here?

Crazy Hand: I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION! The orange-haired kid has been granted permisson to stay here even though I don't know what just happened!

Master Hand: Shut up, Crazy! You don't even pay attention to anything half the time!

Crazy Hand: Carl! I told you my name was Major Monogram!

Master Hand: And I didn't listen to you! Now go watch My Little Pony or something!

Major Monogram: I shall! (leaves)

(Everybody in the room is quiet)

Master Hand: Ahem! Anyway, this is a very complicated situation! If I allowed the boy to stay, it would bring up much contention and complaining!

Lucas: (puppy eyes) Please…? He's my brother…

(The Master Hand stares at Lucas's adorable face)

Master Hand: … All right, fine!

Lucas and Claus: YES!

(They quickly run away before the hand can change his mind)

Marth: HEY!

Master Hand: You're not related to Roy, Marth!

Marth: Oh, so _siblings _have a right to stay, but not close friends?!

Master Hand: I know what Lucas's game is about, I know what he's been through!

Marth: Then why don't you tell us?!

Master Hand: I cried even though I'm a hand! If you really want to know, take this book that was conveniently written but doesn't actually exist in real life! (throws a book at Marth)

(One hour later…)

Marth: I HAD NO IDEA! (buries face in hands crying)


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally updated. It's not like the second chapter wasn't already written, I just didn't have a chance to update. Durr…**

**I'm trying my hardest making this the most random and "What the heck am I reading" story ever. I think I'm doing a pretty good job.**

**I dun own dis game Super Smash Bros, man.**

* * *

The Mother Adventures

(Books and More Intrusions)

(Meanwhile with the twins…)

Lucas: But why would you come back to life with mechanical parts? That makes it seem like you never died…

Claus: Well, think of it this way. If you were playing a video game, and something permanently happened to you, then you got a game over, and started up again, you would still have that permanent feature.

Lucas: Why do you keep comparing your life to a video game?

Claus: Cuz it sort of is…?

Lucas: Ah… right. But still, the whole me being the protaganist thing…

Claus: Maybe because we're twins…?

Pit: RANDOM INTRUSION! (kicks open now-fixed door)

Lucas: Hey! Careful! We just had that replaced!

Pit: We must think about this complicated situation where the redhead came back to life-

Claus: (points cannon) GO AWAY.

Pit: HOLY CRAP! (runs for his life)

Lucas: Must you always be so violent?

Claus: Sorry, I developed a habit.

Lucas: O_o

(Claus reaches into his inside coat pocket that he could never get to thanks to the fact that his coat was always zipped up)

(Fun fact that I learned later: He actually DOES keep the sword in his inside coat pocket.)

Claus: Oh, there's my sword! (turns it on)

Lucas: TURN IT OFF, PLEASE! Before you destroy something else!

Claus: Geez, I'm just messing around! (puts it away)

Lucas: You mess around a lot then!

(Ness slowly opens up the door)

Claus: What, you back for a rematch?

Ness: … Sorry for being so obnoxious. I realized it's not your fault that you have anger issues.

Claus: … Excuse me?

Lucas: Ness, he's just being protective….

Ness: Overprotective much?

Lucas: Read this stupid book. (throws Mother 3 book at Ness's face)

Ness: Ow…

(Thirty minutes later)

Lucas: Hey, Claus, I was always wondering how that wire attaches to your back without getting in the way of your wings, and how you wear clothes with all that…

Claus: It's complicated.

(Ness comes into the room)

Claus: That was fast!

Ness: (sniff) IT'S SO TOUCHING.

Claus: Wait, is that book from Lucas's point of view?

Ness: It's in third person. But yeah.

Claus: Gimme that…. (takes the book and opens it) It'd be pretty cool to know what was happening on the hero side, right? Maybe it's as… _interesting_ as the side I was on….

Lucas: Hmm… Is there a book on what happened from your point of view?

Claus: … Maybe?

Lucas: I'll be back. (runs out of the room)

(ANOTHER TIME TRANSITION. Lucas comes back holding a book)

Claus: Hey, Lucas, I have no idea whether I should be laughing my head off or sighing about this, but…

Lucas: What?

Claus: I can't believe the Pigmasks mistook you for me. And here I thought nobody had ever seen me without my mask on!

Lucas: Oh yeah, that. That was pretty funny, cuz no matter what I did, the regular guys kept thinking I was you.

Claus: I mean, you've got blonde hair and blue eyes. If they've seen me without my mask, then they should know I'm a _redhead _and I have mismatching eyes.

(MADE UP FLASHBACK)

_Pigmask: Sir, may I ask what happened to your hair?_

_Lucas: I had a dye accident. It'll be like this for a little while._

_Pigmask: I am surprised as to how well it turned out for an accident, sir._

_Lucas: Um, yeah._

_Pigmask: And also, sir, your eyes are-_

_Lucas: I'm wearing color contacts because I feel like it! DO NOT QUESTION ME!_

_Pigmask: Y-yes, sir…_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Claus: O_o

Lucas: Yeah, that was one of the more interesting days. I'm surprised they bought that…

Claus: I still have no idea whether I should be laughing or not.

(For the next while, the two of them read the books about each other… _(I still don't know how those books exist)_)

Lucas: (snickers)

Claus: What?

Lucas: "I'm still wondering where my cell phone is, because I thought I might've dropped it at the first Needle, but it wasn't anywhere to be found."

Claus: What's so funny about that?

Lucas: … I found it when I came there!

Claus: What?! Don't tell me you had it with you the ENTIRE time!

Lucas: Yeah, thanks to it, I was able to find the chimera lab because I picked it up and pretended to be you again every time they called.

Claus: You sneaky little blondie!

Lucas: Yep!

(Suddenly, as a random plot twist, a window in the room slams open and a boy flips into the room)

Kid: I will not allow that I be forgotten any longer by this game! Why is Ness always more popular than me?!

Ness: (yes, he's still here) Because my game came out in America, and it was just better?

Kid: Well, Lucas's game didn't come out in America!

Ness: Yeah, but that's because my game came before his and it made his more popular!

Kid: I AM THE ORIGINAL. I AM YOUR ELDER! Yeah, you need to start calling me… Ninten-senpai!

Ness: How the heck did you get in here, anyway?

Ninten: I'm obviously a ninja! That's why I snuck in and entered dramatically through the window rather than through the door!

Ness: Wait, you broke through security?!

Ninten: Yep! Doesn't that just add to the awesomeness?

Claus: … Who the heck is this guy?

Ninten: I am your elder, Ninten! I'm the main character from the original Mother! May I ask your name, Mister Part Machine?

Claus: (groans) I'm Claus, Lucas's brother. I thought you knew about Lucas's game.

Ninten: Pfft, I only know he has one and that he got into this game.

Claus: Is that so…

Ness: Then read the book. (throws his copy at Ninten, who actually catches it unlike himself)

Ninten: What? Reading? You expect me to _read_?

Claus: Great, it's one of those anti-reading guys.

Lucas: (hands spark) WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO _MAKE _HIM READ IT, THEN…

Ninten: (backs away) CRAP!

Claus: And you're calling me violent?

Lucas: Oh, but I don't threaten to kill, I just threaten to hurt slowly and painfully every once in a while.

Claus: … Um…

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

(Ninten is tied to a chair and Lucas is slowly coming towards him with his sparking hands that look like tasers)

Ninten: ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! I'LL READ IT! Just untie me!

Claus: Dang… I wish I could do that.

Lucas: Oh, it's quite simple, really. See, what you do-

Ninten: UNTIE ME ALREADY!

Lucas: Ness, go untie him, but put shields on all the exits first.

Ninten: You have no faith in me!

Claus: Well, you _did _bypass security and come in through the window…

Ninten: Well, I _was _planning on coming in and posing as Ness's older brother. I mean, we _do _look pretty alike, but that plan sounded way too boring, so I snuck in by sneaking through the sewers until I got inside the building, blasted a hole in one of bathroom's floors, came out the window and wandered around until I found your room.

Lucas: You blew up the bathroom?!

Claus: Somebody just needs to call security already, and I have no idea how, so someone else do it! We already have him tied up!

Ninten: NOO- (has a cloth tied over his mouth by Ness)

(A little while later)

Random Guard: Okay, so what's the problem and who's the kid tied to a chair in the corner?

Claus: That's our problem! That kid broke into the mansion, but thankfully we were able to capture him.

Ninten: MMPH MMPH MMPH! (Don't call me 'kid'!)

Claus: We were going to let it by, but we found out he blew up the FREAKING BATHROOM on the way here. Unforgiveable.

Random Guard: Would he have any reason to come into this room in particular?

Ninten: (manages to slide gag off) I'm the great Ninten, the one from the original Mother game! My fellow main characters were in here!

Random Guard: Does the boy speak the truth?

Ness: (sigh) Yeah, but he's still pretty annoying.

Ninten: HEY! You can't just kick me out! I should've been here all along! They just decided to forget I existed and put Ness in the first Super Smash Brothers game instead! Can't you feel even the slightest bit bad for me? I'm so unpopular, but I'm the one who started it all! The only reason people play my game is because they played his, and then they don't even enjoy it!

(Everybody is quiet)

Random Guard: … The poor child-

Claus: KICK HIM OUT!

Ninten: Clausy, you have no sympathy!

Claus: _C-Clausy…_?! (shakes head) Why would I feel sympathy for someone who broke into my residence and destroyed an entire room in the process?!

Random Guard: Um, that can be easily repaired-

Claus: That doesn't mean it didn't happen! NOW KICK HIM OUT. IT'S THE LOGICAL THING TO DO.

(Therefore, Ninten was kicked out of the mansion.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, guys… I have another chapter ^^**

**In this chapter, Lucas will realize Claus's true insanity and more problems will arise. But I guess the chapter title of this kind of explains that already.**

**I don't own SSBB or Mother… Sometimes I wonder if these are even necessary… Are they?**

* * *

The Mother Adventures

(Insane Claus and More Problems)

Lucas: Couldn't you have been a little nicer to him, Claus…? After all, now that I think about it, you kind of broke into the mansion too, didn't you?

Claus: Yeah, but that was only because you were here. He didn't come in for anybody. My plan was much less reckless, too. I wouldn't have blown anything up if your door wasn't locked!

(FLASHBACK)

_(Claus flies over the wall surrounding the mansion)_

_Claus: (thoughts) Lucas is here, Lucas is here…! No, no! Calm down, you might be caught and kicked out before you have a chance to see him!_

_(He looks through a window and sees a door with Lucas's name on it)_

_Claus: Wow. That went faster than I thought it would… (opens the window and rushes in quietly. He hears Lucas's voice inside. His mechanical eye scans the door, and he finds out it's locked before he can test it. Convenient) This leaves me no choice! (blows up door) LUCAS! I'M BACK FROM THE… dead…_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Claus: And that's how it went.

Lucas: And you were never spotted while flying into the mansion?

Claus: Hey, I was a freaking commander of an army, I had to be a ninja or else it would be bad. It kind of stuck with me. By the way, why was the door locked?

Lucas: I lock the door out of habit. You know how Pit randomly came in, right? Yeah, I prefer it if he DOESN'T do that.

Claus: It's understandable, I did that all the time, too.

Lucas: (thinks for a moment) Hey, I kind of wonder what else your left eye can do.

Claus: Well, here's an example in a flashback.

(FLASHBACK 2)

_(Claus stares at Lucas and Ness)_

_Claus: (mechanical eye scans Ness and blinks 'ENEMY' over and over) WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! (smashes Ness into a wall)_

_Ness: OW! What's your problem?!_

_Lucas: Claus, it's not-_

_Claus: (points) THIS ONE IS GUILTY!_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Lucas: Your eye instantly claimed that Ness was an enemy.

Claus: It kind of works with my mind. I saw you two and I was thinking, 'Holy crap what's going on, I dunno, but SAVE LUCAS NAO!'. So, I was kinda mad at that kid Ninten, and just wanted him to get the heck out already. Be glad I didn't break anything in the process!

Ness: Wow, you really _do _have anger issues, don't you?

Claus: I said it's a bad habit that developed in those three years!

Pit: (walks in) I'm randomly intruding again!

Lucas: Huh?! I locked the door!

Pit: I picked the lock and got in.

Lucas: (OOC) DANG IT PIT! Am I going to have to resort to using PSI to keep you out of here?!

Claus: Don't worry, Lucas! You won't have to do something like that, because I'll do it for you! (human hand sparks with PSI)

Lucas: … I think the whole 'servant' thing you were going through during the incident got into your actual head, Claus.

Claus: No way! I just haven't been able to electrocute people for a long time, and it sounds appealing at the moment.

Lucas: … You've gone insane.

(Claus shoots PK Thunder at Pit)

Announcer: Claus used Thunderbolt! It's super effective!

Lucas: What are you doing in my room, TL?

Toon Link: C'mon, I _had _to.

Lucas: (faces Claus) Now you know exactly why I always lock the door!

Claus: (shakes head) This is getting too crazy. We must escape immediately, Lucas! Get on my back, we're going out the window!

Lucas: Okay, now I'm _convinced _that you're insane.

Ness: (telepathy) You know, you could just ask everyone to leave, and if that doesn't work, make up some excuse.

Lucas: (telepathy) Yeah right. Pit doesn't listen to anyone.

Claus: C'mon, Lucas! I know exactly what I'm doing! (opens window)

Lucas: I'm sure you do, but that doesn't mean it's a good idea!

(Claus picks up Lucas bridal-style)

Lucas: W-what are you doing?!

Claus: Later! (wings spread and he flies out the window)

Everyone else in the room: … o_o

Lucas: Augh! (clings to Claus) Why are you holding me like this and flying?!

Claus: Because you wouldn't listen?

Lucas: You know leaving the room was completely unnessesary, right?

Claus: You wanted me to keep using PSI to get everyone to leave and risk blowing up the room? Besides, I'm sure everyone'll be gone when we get back.

Lucas: Wait, where are you taking me?

Claus: I dunno. I guess wherever I feel like landing. Oh, here. (lands on the roof of a fast-food resturant and puts Lucas down)

Lucas: … How long has this resturant been here?

Guy: HEY KIDS! What are you doing on the roof?! Get off this instant before you get yourselves hurt!

Claus: Don't worry, we can handle ourselves perfectly! (almost slips)

Lucas: … Claus, I think we should move…

Claus: Oh, you just want me to hold you like that again, don't you~?

Lucas: O_o

Claus: I'm just messing with you, Lucas!

Lucas: … Sure…?

Claus: Come on. (picks up Lucas under his arms, so when he zips off, Lucas is dangling)

Lucas: THIS IS WORSE THAN LAST TIME!

Claus: Don't move around, you're just making it harder to fly!

Lucas: Why did we have to jump out the window in the first place?!

Claus: Oh, and here I thought you said you would never be able to convince Pit to get out of your room.

Lucas: How did you hear that? I was using telepathy with Ness!

Claus: … Breaking and entering?

(Lucas sighs)

(A little while later, Claus decides to fly them back to Lucas's room. Like he said, everybody had left. Lucas rushes over to the door and locked it)

Lucas: Whew. Now we're safe-

(A large cabinet in the room opens up and they see someone's hand)

Lucas: DANG IT!

Claus: (pulls out lightning sword) Who goes there?!

(The person is revealed to be Snake)

Snake: Shh, calm down, kid. I'm here to warn you about something.

Lucas: … What were you doing in my closet?

Snake: That's irrelavent. Anyway, I've gotta let you know about something. If you think Pit is obnoxious, you should definitely keep an eye out for his dark side.

Lucas and Claus: … What?

Snake: Not only is his dark side, named Fallen, very annoying and is always intruding, he's also a troublemaker.

Lucas: How have I not heard about this before?

Snake: Because he just moved here two hours ago.

Lucas: Why are you acting like he's been here for a long time…?

Snake: Um… irrelavent. Just keep an eye out for this guy, he's known for breaking and entering into people's rooms and stealing their belongings.

Claus: Okay, okay, okay. Why would they let somebody like that into the mansion?!

Snake: Blackmail. He had embarrassing photos of the Master Hand, which is why he hasn't been kicked out yet.

Lucas: This is making less and less sense by the minute…

Snake: I'm out. Don't tell anybody I was here. (army crawls out of the room)

Claus: …

Lucas: Are you wondering who he even was?

Claus: Nope. My mechnical eye told me who he was.

Lucas: It can do that?!

Claus: Yes… (goes crazy) With your insane PSI abilities, and my utter awesomeness, WE COULD RULE THE WORLD! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Lucas: O_o I'm starting to be concerned for the safety of everybody here…

(door is kicked down)

Lucas: (snaps) YOU STUPID IDIOTS! STOP KICKING DOWN MY FRICKIN' DOOR! _PK LOVE OMEGA! _(Wait a second, PK Love out of rage? Irony…)

(The intruder turns out to be _FALLEN_!)

Fallen: Oh, crap! I completely underestimated the security here! (gets blasted into the wall by Lucas's PK Love)

Claus: (points at Fallen) IT'S THE DARK ANGEL! Quickly, we must dispose of him to stop his interfering!

Lucas: … This is the first time he's even come up, Claus.

Claus: Too bad! He will NEVER interfere AGAIN!

Fallen: What am I interfering with?!

Claus: SILENCE! PK THUNDER! (shoots lightning bolt at Fallen, which he barely avoids)

Lucas: Do you actually know any PSI besides PK Thunder and PK Love?

Claus: … No.

Fallen: What's your problem?! I just came to deliver some girl scout cookies!

Claus: HE SPEAKS LIES. DESTRUCTION TIME! (lightning sword suddenly enlarges)

Fallen: YOU SCARE ME! (runs for his life)

Lucas: … Well. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore.

(Suddenly, Snake comes out of a box that somehow got in the corner of the room)

Snake: Good job, kids. I think the redhead is just who we need to deal with that guy. Letting him stay here was the right choice of the Master Hand.

Lucas: Yeah, you _definitely_ need a human chimera who might have mental issues.

Claus: You are completely losing faith in me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Augh sorry that took so long. I haven't really had much time to get around to do this, I've been doing lots of other things ^^;**

**In this chapter, Claus will be epic as usual.**

**I don't own SSBB and stuff.**

* * *

The Mother Adventures

(Epic Win)

Fallen: (clenches fist) Those rotten children! They shall pay for what they have done!

Pit: Oh yeah? What did they do?

Fallen: That stupid blonde kid sent me flying into a wall, and the redhead threatened to kill me multiple times! He looked like he was about to!

Pit: Oh, Claus looks like he's going to kill people all the time. And Lucas _does _have a secret dark side.

Fallen: I'm definitely going to get back at them! They'll realize that what they've done was a terrible mistake!

Pit: Yeah, whatever.

(BACK WITH THE TWINS)

Lucas: I feel like we should watch out for that Fallen guy…

Claus: Thanks _Navi_.

Lucas: Wow! You're already catching up on inside jokes!

(Ness walks up to the broken door)

Ness: … What happened this time?

Lucas: Fallen broke it.

Ness: Oh, that stupid dark angel who stole my bat? I've been trying to get it back for the past hour. In fact, I came over to ask for help.

Lucas: I'm still surprised as to how fast Fallen gained his reputation.

Claus: Ha! His name is Fallen because he shall fall by my sword!

(Crickets chirp)

Lucas: (raises eyebrow) … Really, Claus?

Claus: Um… Forget I said that.

(A few seconds pass)

Lucas: Hey, I can't see a clock where I'm sitting, somebody tell me what time it is.

Claus: Cuz you're too lazy to turn around and look at a clock?

Lucas: I'm reading your book!

Claus: (turns to clock) It's six PM. Y'know… I want food.

(The twins look at each other for a minute. They have a moment of twin-telepathy (not PSI telepathy), stand up and race out of the door)

Ness: … What the heck was that…?

(Later in the kitchen…)

Head Cook: Hmm, what do we make for dinner… Oh, what might bring you two here?

Lucas and Claus: (at the exact same time) PLEASE MAKE OMELETS.

Head Cook: Um, sure?

(The twins run out the door)

Head Cook: (sigh) Young people…

(Following those two…)

Claus: They probably won't be as good as Mom's, but they're still omelets.

TL: Hi guys! What's up?

Lucas: We just told the head cook to make omelets for dinner.

TL: Is that supposed to be a breakfast food or an everything food? I never really knew.

Claus: We can have it whenever the heck we want.Besides, it's been forever since we ate them together…

(Claus and Lucas both look at the floor)

TL: H-hey! Don't get all depressed on me!

Lucas: He's right… We should be happier that we even get to live here together.

Claus: Yeah…

(They trudge over to the elevator they took to get to the kitchen)

(A while later, after dinner…)

Claus: Now what do we do?

Lucas: Let's go see if Ness still needs help.

Claus: Fine…

(Later in Ness's room)

Lucas: Hey Ness-

Claus: HOLY CRAP!

Ness: … What?

Claus: You have a Wii U IN YOUR ROOM?!

Ness: Yeah…?

Claus: LET ME PLAY… NAO.

Lucas: Claus! (hits him in the back of the head)

Claus: OW!

Lucas: Ness, I'm assuming you still haven't gotten your bat back from Fallen yet?

Ness: Yeah, that's right. I already snuck into his and Pit's room to see if it was hidden there, but I never found it. Heck, I even suspected that there was some switch leading into a secret basement from there, but there wasn't anything!

Lucas: We'll help you out, okay?

Claus: All right then! Plan A: Look for the bat, or Plan B: Find Fallen and beat the answers out of him! Personally, I'd prefer Plan B.

(Suddenly, Claus whips around, barely catching a figure zipping out of Lucas's room)

Claus: … It was Fallen!

Lucas: What?! Literally right behind our backs?! (runs into his room) He stole Claus's sword and my stick… I guess we're going to have to stick with PSI then.

Claus: MY SWORD?! UNFORFRICKINGIVABLE! WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW, LUCAS! (grabs Lucas and runs off)

Ness: O_o

(Seconds later…)

Claus: It's no use… I'm going to have to resort to flying indoors! He's too fast! Don't disappear, Lucas! (wings spread and he flies off as fast as Fallen is flying)

(Lucas sighs and runs after him)

(A few minutes later…)

Fallen: _Crap… I can't get this guy off me…_

Claus: GET BACK HERE DANG IT!

(Fallen turns a corner, causing Claus to barely avoid crashing into the wall)

Claus: NOBODY STEALS FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Fallen: LUCAS TECHNICALLY DID!

Claus: WELL HE'S MY BROTHER!

(Fallen suddenly turns another corner and presses a button hidden behind a poster. The wall opens up and he flies through, the wall closing behind him)

Claus: (stops and lands) He's gone…

(Claus scans the area and suddenly notices a certain part of the wall that his eye outlined)

Claus: … Hehe.

(Lucas catches up)

Lucas: What happened? Did he get away?

Claus: Nope. (walks over to the poster with the button under it and presses the button, causing the wall to open, revealing a staircase)

Lucas: Whoa…

Claus: I bet this is where he's hiding all the things he stole!

Lucas: What if it's just a secret passage?

Claus: Whatever! (picks up Lucas bridal-style again and flies down the stairs)

Lucas: This doesn't seem very safe!

(At the bottom of the stairs, there is a very spacious room with several entrances, probably from all over the mansion. On the other side, there's Fallen with a pile of stolen items)

Claus: (puts Lucas down) HEY, YOU!

(Fallen freezes)

Claus: You thought you could hide from me, didn't you?! Well, you thought wrong!

Fallen: How did you find me?!

Claus: My left eye.

Fallen: The red one?

Claus: Yeah, it's mechanical. It made the secret passage very obvious, you know.

Fallen: DANG IT! I thought nobody would ever find this room!

Lucas: Who would've guessed there was a secret basement in the mansion?

Fallen: … Me?

Claus: NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD OR YOU PERISH BY MY CANNON! (mechanical arm transforms)

Fallen: Hey, hey, hey. You're taking this way too seriously-

Claus: SHUT UP! (shoots at Fallen. He barely avoids) DON'T FRICKING STEAL FROM PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY ME! THIS TIME, I'M FIGHTING YOU _OUTSIDE _THE ARENA ON PURPOSE!

Lucas: Wow, that's a lot of caps.

Claus: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

Fallen: Wow. Clearly this guy doesn't like to be messed with.

(In that small amount of time, Claus managed to fly over to the pile of goods and get his sword back)

Fallen: … Oh crap.

Claus: Hey. Fallen.

Fallen: What…?

Claus: SCREW YOU. (strikes him with lightning despite the fact that they're indoors and in a basement at that)

(Fallen drops, fried and unconscious. Claus smiles)

Claus: (puts sword away) Mission accomplished.

Lucas: … So now what?

Claus: Go find something to tie him up with before he wakes up!

(Lucas tosses him a rope)

Claus: … How did you find this so fast?

Lucas: It was lying on the floor.

Claus: (scans) … This is the exact same rope we tied up that Ninten kid with.

Lucas: And that means…?

Claus: Obviously this guy has been stealing stuff from us since Chapter 2.

Lucas: And you're the one telling _me_ not to break the fourth wall?

Claus: I am an ex-commander human chimera psychic who shoots lightning at people with a magic sword, your argument is invalid. (walks over to the still-unconscious Fallen and ties him up) Now call security again, because I still don't know how!

(A few minutes later…)

(More than just security has shown up. In fact, almost every resident in the entire mansion came down, since apparently Fallen is that annoying. I mean, even the hands showed up)

(Snake comes out of a box that somehow appeared next to Claus and Lucas)

Claus: HOLY CRAP WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Snake: Good job. I knew you pull it off, kid.

Fallen: THIS ISN'T OVER! (is thrown into the back of a truck by security)

Claus: I kind of wonder why that was so easy…

Lucas: I think the main problem the residents were having was finding him, and then he was avoiding anyone who caught him stealing whatever… But thinking about it is kind of pointless, because he's already being sent off. Now, I'm going to go get whatever he might've taken. (walks away)

(Pit approaches Claus)

Pit: Hey, I know I share a room with that guy, but FYI, he was being kind of annoying about me talking and I had no idea this room exists, so don't kill me for sharing a room with him and not saying anything about what he does.

Claus: … Whatever?

(Lucas comes back)

Lucas: Hey, turns out all he took was our weapons and that pointless rope that I didn't bother picking up, and I got my stick back, so-

Claus: ALL RIGHT LET'S GO! (picks up Lucas and flies out of the basement)

Lucas: STOP DOING THAT WITHOUT WARNING!


End file.
